kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Beuce
Beuce is a Keyblade Master and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography FLUFF UNDER CONSTRUCTION''' Story see above Personality Beuce, while often light hearted and sarcastic, is a very duty driven and level headed individual. He carries an enormous burden, both in being one of the only remaining keyblade masters, and in carrying the hearts of his people, but he handles the pressure in strides. He cares deeply about the other members of the SOS, yet respects their strength enough to not feel as though he needs to protect them. Beuce has also been shown to be competitive, as he has a friendly rivalry with Stratos, and jumps at the chance of a tournament. '''What's most important to you? Umbrae What do you want outta life? To reclaim what's been lost What are you afraid of? Fate Appearance Fluff Abilities (1/55 Remaining) *High Jump *Blend *Combo 1 (Equipped) *Combo 2 (Equipped) *Combo 3 (Equipped) *Air Combo 1 *Air Combo 2 *Air Combo 3 *BattleCry *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On *EXP Writer II *Item Boost *Guard *Cheer (Equipped) *Second Wind *Damage Syphon (Equipped) *Lucky Lucky (Equipped) *Cover (hah) *MP Haste *Second Chance (Equipped) *MP Rage * Gift * MP Gift * Auto Aura Lv.1 (Equipped) * Entrust (Equipped) * Critical Plus (Equipped) * Reload Boost * Berserk (Equipped) Skills Physical *Poison Edge *Strike Raid (Equipped) *Sliding Dash *Barrier Surge *Vorpal Blitz *Zantetsuken *Fire Strike *Powerline *Splattercombo *Dolphin Kick *Gravedigger Magical *Firaga *Graviga *Blizzaga * Thundaga (Equipped) *Curaga (Equipped) *Stopga *Aeroga *Minega *Drain *Faith (Equipped) *Aqua Splash *Thunder Bell (Equipped) *Fox Taser (Equipped) *Ice Barrage *Summon: Dumbo *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Cheshire Cat Other *Reluctancy *Magnify *April Showers *Break Time Limits *Flight of the Mystic *Mystic Aura *Final Ragnarok *Friendship Limits *Trip around the Sun (Equipped) *Symphonia *Trinity Limit Summons * Bambi * Fairy Godmother * Cheshire Cat * Baymax * Marshmallow * Experiment 221 Jobs # Soldier # Black Mage # Ranger (Equipped) # Summoner # Dark Knight # Red Mage # Monk # White Mage # Paupu Knight # Pirate # NInja Job Commands * Cross-Slash (Soldier) * Osmose (Black Mage) * Headshot (Ranger) (Equipped) * Elemental Golem (Summoner) * Dark Aura (Dark Knight) * Red Slash (Red Mage) * Reflect (White Mage) * Paradigm Shift (Paupu Knight) * Treasure Island (Pirate) * Ninja Vanish (Ninja) Equipment Keyblades *Lofty Grasp *Synchronous Gale *Resolute Heart *Whittling Promises *Ferris Gear *Sweet Memories *Frolic Flame *Oathkeeper (+4) *Umbrella *Spellbinder *Star Seeker *Counterpoint *Skull Noise *Guardian Bell *Dual Disc *Lionheart *Oblivion (4 year) *Diamond Dust *Mysterious Abyss *Twitterpated *Colors of the Wind *Companion *Circle of Life *Wishing Star (Equipped) *Hyperdrive *Wheel of Fate Accessories *White Fang *Brave Warrior * Mystic Chain * Apprentice Sash * Moogle Badge * Speed Chain * Titan Chain * SOS Ring (Equipped) Items *Potion *Balloon Letter *Hi-Potion *Phoenix Down * Ultra-Phoenix (Equipped) Trivia *His full name is Beucefilous Alexander. Beuce is just a nickname. *The name Beucefilous originates from that of Alexander the great's horse, Bucephalus, with the spelling altered. *Beuce's homeworld, Riven, is based on the planet on which the MMORPG Aion takes place *Beuce is most of the reason there's a rule against breaking the fourth wall. *Beuce is ambidextrous *One of Beuce's arms is made of a magically hardened stained glass. On it depicts the history of his world and people.. * Beuce is best girl. * Beuce is a ''GRANDMASTER GENIUS EXTRAORDINAIRE '' * Favorite color is purple Category:Characters Category:Active